


Kingdoms

by FanofFanwork



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:31:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 11,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5274887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanofFanwork/pseuds/FanofFanwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro and Wanda Maximoff ruled jointly as brother and sister the kingdom of Sokovia. You were, however a knight of the elite group known as the Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Request

"Sir, she is very persistent in seeing you," said one of the guards bursting through the door frantically.

Pietro Maximoff massaged his temples. "Send the little imp in," he said.

You were pushed rather roughly through the door into the presence of Pietro Maximoff. "State your intention," said Pietro.

"You know my intention," you replied.

"You're right. I just like to hear the sound of your voice," said Pietro sarcastically. 

You sighed angrily. "HYDRA is coming, and you know it. You need to join forces with my kingdom if you ever wish to keep your people safe," you said.

"We can handle ourselves just fine," replied Pietro stepping down from his throne to approach you.

"You need to get over your pride, and..." you started, but Pietro shushed you.

"I will rule as I see fit. I do not need you telling me what to do... Everyone, out!" shouted Pietro.

Everyone in the room turned to leave. You turned too, but Pietro grabbed your wrist. He waited until everyone left to resume talking. "You know people here do not like your kingdom. We have had a rough history. We do not want your help. I'm sorry, Y/N," said Pietro his hand sliding down to yours.

He lifted your hand to his lips. "Ugh," you said walking away.

"You know, out of all the Avengers, you're the one I could stand the most," he said.

"Thank you for the consolation," you replied.

Pietro sighed. "I'll send one of my own to escort you out," he said.

"No, no. I can escort myself out," you said, "I am one of earth's mightiest heroes."

"Please. You're just a well-trained knight," scoffed Pietro.

"And you're just a king... a great one at that. Not many would have the bravery to do what you did. To step up against the current monarchy and seize the throne... with your sister co-ruling at that! Give her my love," you said walking out the doors.

Pietro smiled and nodded looking longingly after you when you left. "She suspects nothing," said Wanda coming out of the shadows.

"Good," replied Pietro.

"But... perhaps when this thing is over, you should spare her," said Wanda.

"Why?" asked Pietro scrunching his eyebrows.

"Every good king needs a queen," answered Wanda.

"You think that after I destroy her kingdom with the aid of their sworn enemy she will agree to marry me?" asked Pietro amusedly.

"I think that you two are kindred spirits. And I believe you would spare her anyway considering the way you look at her. She's different. You've grown rather fond of her since Marvel helped us overthrow 'Red Skull'," said Wanda referencing the previous monarch.

"We can discuss this later. For now, we need to finalize plans with HYDRA. After our plan is complete, Sokovia will never feel threatened again."


	2. A Walk in the Park

Pietro got up bright and early. He pulled on some old, peasant clothes and ran his fingers through his hair. He was going to run. He loved it. He loved the wind against body. It made him feel free. It reminded him of before his rise to royalty- before the revolution. Sadly, his greatest love was his greatest secret. If anyone found out about his and his sister's abilities, they would be ruined- maybe even killed, but he could not keep this energy to himself.

He had a private area of the forest- it was kept tidy, but it was overgrown in order to give him a bit of a challenge. He stood at the entrance to the forest, inhaled deeply, then ran. He jumped over roots, dodged trees, did as much footwork as he could through vines, and zig-zagged through various stumps. As he ran his forest-obstacle course, something caught his eye. He came to a stop and slowly retraced his steps to a particular tree then looked up. "Y/N?!?" he called.

"Hello, your highness!" you called back with a laugh.

"What are you doing here?" asked Pietro.

"I wasn't going to back to Marvel yesterday night so I just found myself somewhere to stay," you replied.

"Come, let me find you somewhere suitable," said Pietro beckoning you with his hand.

"I'd much rather take a walk, thank you," you said climbing down from the tree.

"May I join you?" asked Pietro offering you his arm.

"I suppose I don't stand you that much," you said in mock contemplation.

You took Pietro's arm with a smile. You two walked slowly together, and with every step you took, Pietro's heart swelled. He admired you more than he would admit it. "I have something to show you," you said stopping suddenly.

"What?" asked Pietro.

One million possibilities fled through his mind- some of which made him blush. "I suppose now's as good a time as any. I believe your main issue with Marvel and SHIELD is trust. I wish you to trust me, but I guess I must first show I trust you," you said.

"Oh... no, I don't think..." began to stammer Pietro.

Though everything was a lie, he was finding it harder to not be honest with you. "I saw you run, Pietro Maximoff," you said plainly.

Pietro set his jaw tight. "So? Is that a crime?" he asked.

"I know how fast you can run," you stated.

"I have no idea what you're..."

"You're not alone," you said placing a hand on Pietro's shoulder, "Shush and listen."

Pietro listened as the birds began chirping in tandem, the wind whistled counterpoint, and the sound of the river provided the rhythm. "What?" asked Pietro transfixed.

"Communication. I can communicate with nature. Don't know how, but I can sense how to communicate with everything through heat, energy, vibrations of their atoms..."

"Atoms?" questioned Pietro.

"Tony and Bruce's theory," you replied.

Pietro restrained himself from shaking with rage at the mere mention of Tony's name. "So you're not normal just like me and Wanda?" asked Pietro taking both your hands with his.

"Yes. I am not normal," you replied.

Pietro lightly kissed your knuckles. Now he knew what Wanda meant yesterday. Yes, he would spare you- and then, he would marry you.


	3. Back Home

You stumbled into the Avengers Manor wearily. "Jarvis, some water, please?" you asked.

"As you wish, Lady Y/N," replied Jarvis.

Lately, he had been training with the rest of you all under the code name Vision, but he was still the Avengers' faithful butler- well, Tony's butler, but everyone's friend. He returned with your water, and you thanked him. "Ah, look who's home," said Natasha standing over you as you slumped on the floor.

"It was exhausting," you heaved.

"The trip back?" asked Natasha.

"Talking with 'his royal highness'," you said sarcastically.

Natasha smiled. "He likes you most of all," said Natasha.

"Yes, and I don't like it," said Tony walking into the room.

"Stop being so overprotective," you whined.

"The kid hates me. There's something wrong with that altogether," mumbled Tony.

"Not everyone likes you, Tony," said a softer voice you recognized as Bruce.

"Are you implying something, Banner?" asked Tony.

Bruce only gave you a small smile in return. Your ears were soon filled with the sound of laughter and heavy breathing as Sam and Steve jogged into the room sweaty from a good sparring session. "Hey, you two. Where is Clint and the two James'?" you asked.

"Out at SHIELD. How was your trip?" asked Steve.

"Okay, but neither he nor his sister will accept our offer," you said.

The Avengers groaned. "We need to step in whether they like it or not," spoke up Tony.

"No... I don't know. Perhaps they will come 'round. Pietro seemed a bit nicer than the other times we have met. Perhaps his sister only needs to be persuaded of our good intentions. Hydra will attack them, and they need all the help they can get to keep their tiny kingdom running. Sokovia is very dear to them," you said.

"Hm, well, they can wait for only so long. Who knows? Maybe they might actually have a strategy. Perhaps letting Hydra think they are not getting any aid then they come to us later on. I thought our relationship though strained was friendly enough," said Tony thoughtfully.

"Yes. Pietro does seem to be friendly enough," you said remembering your walk in the forest together.

"Now what does that mean?" half-shouted Tony.

"Tony, let me be!"


	4. Dinner

Pietro had sent a message that he wanted the Avengers to dine at his palace in order to get rid of any "ill feelings". While you all were on your way, Wanda and Pietro were making plans. "Look, tonight is the night where we gather information, not flirt with Y/N," warned Wanda.

"Get out of my head!" said Pietro.

Wanda rolled her eyes at her brother. "Are the men from Hydra here yet?" asked Pietro.

"Yes, and I've already showed them their stations. Two are posing as guards, two are posing as servers, and one will actually be dining with us," Wanda listed.

She noticed Pietro was not paying much attention. "And your thoughts are with Y/N again," sighed Wanda.

"I heard what you said it's just I keep thinking of what Y/N showed me," said Pietro.

"And that is why we need to get her before we kill the others. Not only so she can be your wife, but so that she won't destroy us in our plan," said Wanda.

"What do you mean?" asked Pietro.

"She can communicate with nature. That's dangerous," said Wanda.

"She made birds sing."

"And she can cause a hurricane. We need to capture her," said Wanda.

"Tonight?" asked Pietro.

"No. You need to get information out of her first," said Wanda walking across the room to straighten out the tablecloth.

"How..."

"Your affection for her is plastered all over your face. It will make her trust you more," said Wanda cutting Pietro off.

"Your highnesses, the guests are here," announced a page.

Pietro nodded at him signaling to let the guests in. You and the rest of the Avengers entered slowly. "Welcome!" exclaimed Pietro with a smile.

"Greetings, Pietro Maximoff," said Thor.

"Thor Odinson," replied Pietro bowing.

Since they both were kings, they did the greetings for everyone. "Wanda Maximoff," said Thor bowing and kissing her hand.

"Thor Odinson," said Wanda with a curtsy.

"Allow me to introduce: Sir Steven Rogers, Sir Anthony Stark, Sir James Rhodes, Sir Bruce Banner, Lady Natasha Romanoff, Sir James Buchanan Barnes, Sir Clint Barton, Sir Samuel Wilson, Sir Jarvis, and Lady Y/N Y/L/N," said Thor.

"Allow me to introduce Queen Wanda Maximoff and Sir Rumlow," said Pietro waving his hand to the man who had just entered the room.

You all greeted them cordially. "Let's eat!" said Wanda.

Everyone laughed and took a seat. "So how are things in Marvel?" asked Pietro.

"Okay," replied Steve.

"And SHIELD?" asked Pietro picking up his fork.

"Better than ever. I've been working on some new defense systems," spoke up Tony.

"Oh... Really?" asked Pietro.

"Yes, some of which I could implement here if you would let us," said Tony.

Pietro looked at Wanda. "No, I think... I think we're good," she said.

"Your loss," mumbled Tony stuffing his mouth with food.

The rest of the evening went by with little talk, usually Pietro or Wanda asking about Marvel. You all thought it was because they were wondering whether they _should_ join  forces. After dinner, Wanda invited everyone to the Great Hall for entertainment, but you declined opting to go out to Pietro's forest. It was peaceful there. You were wandering around when you heard footsteps rapidly approaching. "Hello," said a voice you recognized as Pietro's.

"Hello," you replied.

"Beautiful night isn't it?" he asked.

"Yeah," you said.

"Almost can make you forget that... Well, never mind," said Pietro his voice trailing off.

"Forget that you're on the eve of war?" you asked.

"I'd do anything to keep my people safe. You can trust me with that!" spat out Pietro.

"Why can't you trust me with that?" you asked.

"I trust you, Y/N," said Pietro whirling around suddenly.

You were taken aback. "I just don't trust them. I'd do anything to keep you safe. I promise," he said approaching you slowly trailing his hand down the side of your cheek.

Your heart rate increased. "I don't think it's any secret that I care about you, Y/N," said Pietro softly.

You looked down quickly, but Pietro turned your face towards his. He brought his lips to yours tenderly, and though you were tense, you relaxed into the kiss. Pietro reacted eagerly slipping his hands to your waist, and in return, you slid one hand in his hair. His tongue slid in your mouth, and you hummed in approval. Your fingers twisted in his hair, and you pulled to draw him closer. He pulled back first, and you realized you were breathless. "Maybe we can continue this somewhere..." Pietro began.

"Brother!" shouted a voice.

"Without my sister," Pietro concluded with a sigh.

"Yes, Wanda!" shouted Pietro.

You saw her appear from behind a tree. "There you are. Steven was just talking about some strategies that the Avengers use against Hydra, and I thought it might interest you," said Wanda.

"Yes, I'll be there in a minute," replied Pietro.

Wanda nodded and disappeared amongst the trees. "Nothing I said or did was a lie. Do you believe me?" asked Pietro.

"Yes," you said with a smile.

Pietro smiled back at you and pressed a chaste kiss to your lips. He and you entwined fingers and went walking back to the castle.

 


	5. Marry Me

You could not believe it. One minute, you and Pietro were writing love letters back and the forth, and the next, a large group of Hydra soldiers had infiltrated the Avengers Manor. Fortunately, Thor had been in his kingdom of Asgard at the time, and no harm had come to him yet. You all tried to fight but were all too easily subdued. You were forced to march to Sokovia, and on the way, you saw the other wave of Hydra soldiers coming to attack Marvel. "King Fury won't have it. SHIELD will not fall," reassured Tony, but you were still worried.

"They've already taken over Sokovia," you whispered when you saw the Hydra flag waving at Pietro's castle.

"But Sokovia's flag still stands," whispered back Tony.

You all were ushered into the main court where you saw Pietro and Wanda standing. Wanda was smirking. Pietro seemed to be a bit nervous when he saw you, but he was calm nonetheless. "You've betrayed us," spat out Steve.

Pietro responded by pulling his sword out of its sheath. He swiftly walked over to Tony and laid it against his neck while Hydra soldiers forced you all down on your knees. "No!" you screamed.

You were feeling the betrayal worst of all. You thought you loved Pietro,  and you thought perhaps you would marry him someday. His hand wavered, and he turned to face you. "Don't worry. I would never harm you," he said.

"What?" you asked confused.

"I love you, Y/N. Maybe one day, you and I will..."

"Are you insane?" you asked vehemently.

Pietro's face hardened, and he turned towards Tony once again. "Stop! If you love me as you say you do, you will not kill my friends," you said.

Pietro clenched his jaw tightly. "I do not wish any harm on you, and if the killing of these worthless scum will cause you anguish, then it will not be done," said Pietro.

You remained silent as "thank you" did not seem appropriate at the moment. "But under one condition," continued Pietro.

"What?" you asked.

"You will marry me today," said Pietro his sword still on Tony's neck.

"No, Y/N, don't..." began to plead Tony, but you cut him off with, "I will. I give you my word."

Pietro immediately lifted the sword from Tony's neck. "Take these to the most secure part of the dungeon and set thirty men on watch. Take her to my chambers, and set fifty men on watch," Pietro commanded.

You were pulled to your feet and forced to walk out. "Oh, and, Y/N, if any harm comes to my sister, friends, or any resident of Sokovia in an effort to escape or save your kingdom or friends, the deal is off," said Pietro.

You spat at him. "I do truly love you. I just need the time to show you I do," said Pietro.

You scoffed and were shoved out the room. The soldiers brought you to a large, luxurious room. It was beautiful. You would have enjoyed it more if it was not a prison. About thirty minutes later, a small girl no more than ten came into your room with a very plain, white dress. "At his majesty's request," the girl said quietly.

You could not be mad at her so you stood and took the dress. "Any assistance?" asked the girl.

"No... no, go on," you said waving her away.

She bowed out the door leaving you alone with your wedding dress. You hated the thing- not because of how it looked but because of what it stood for. You sucked in some air then went through the task of taking off your armor and pulling on the dress. It fit surprisingly well, and you wanted to cry because of how awful your wedding day turned out to be.

About thirty minutes later, there was a knock at your door, and two scared looking Sokovian guards told you they were to escort you to Pietro's throne room. You considered killing them, but they weren't the problem so you held your head high and walked peacefully with them. They opened the doors to the throne room for you, and you saw Pietro standing there trying to keep an air of pride while a very nervous priest stood to the side. You quickly walked down the aisle and stood to face Pietro. You spat in his face again, but he did not waver. You hardly heard the vows, but you did say, "I do," when the time was appropriate. 

Kissing the groom would have to hold off as you were quite sure you never wanted to kiss Pietro Maximoff ever again. As soon as you two were pronounced man and wife, you walked away back to your room sometimes stopping to spit on the floor.

An hour after you were in your room, some men came in with a smaller sort of bed- more like mattress with a frame. Some servants came in behind with sheets and comforters which they made the bed up with. A few minutes later, Pietro entered the room. He hardly looked at you but began stripping himself of his royal vestments opting to sleep in only his trousers. He lied down in the smaller bed and blew out his candle. "There's night clothes for you in the closet, love," spoke up Pietro.

You almost growled and sprang upon him. "Why in the name of all things holy and sacred would you betray us like this?!?" you shouted while you struggled to slap him.

"I needed Sokovia safe from people like you- them, I mean," Pietro replied holding your wrists.

"You could have just allied with Hydra then," you said.

"They would not form an alliance unless they had taken Marvel as well. As far as I know, it has not fallen yet, and I do hope it doesn't," said Pietro.

"What?" you asked.

"I want to send your friends back home so I hope it doesn't fall. I- I did want to kill them before. I still do want to kill Anthony Stark, but for your sake, he lives. Why would I want to kill the friends of and collapse to ruin the homeland of my wife?" asked Pietro.

You got off of him and went to your own bed. "You're a liar and disillusioned with reality," you said coldly.

Pietro sighed. "I am sorry. Perhaps, I can talk to Hydra in the morning. For now, rest. Goodnight. I love you," said Pietro.

You remained silent not going to sleep until you were sure Pietro was sleeping soundly himself.


	6. Castle Life

When you woke up, Pietro was gone. There was a note he left that said, "Running."

You sighed then remembered why you were there. You growled. You realized how cold you were wen your feet hit the stone floor, and you reeled back into the bed. Your eyes rested on what looked like a closet, and you hastily hopped over to it pulling on warmer, thicker clothing and a pair of shoes. You opened the door to walk out and was surprised to see the same little girl standing outside with a tray- no guards in sight. "Oh! Your highness! I was supposed to assist you in dressing today. I beg your apology," said the girl bowing her head.

"No need. I am used to dressing myself," you replied.

"I have brought you breakfast today. Biscuits with honey, eggs from the royal coop, and ham from our best pig. Here is a mug of, erm, it's called hot chocolate," said the girl looking up at you.

"Bring it in," you said.

The girl walked past you into your room and set the tray on your bed. "I heard chocolate taste good. The cooks told me," she said a little bit forlornly.

"Go on. Have some," you said.

"No, your highness, I... No, I don't mean no I just. It's yours," stammered the girl.

"Exactly. And I said you may have some," you replied picking up the mug and handing it to her.

She took two big gulps, set the mug back down, and smiled. "That was good!" she exclaimed with a hot chocolate mustache.

You laughed while wiping the evidence of you and hers escapade from her lip. "Zdravo, Miriti," said Pietro walking into the room.

Miriti bowed without a word. "Hello," Pietro said to you. 

"Your name is Miriti?" you asked.

"Yes, your highness," replied Miriti.

"It's pretty. Do you know what it means?" you asked.

"To make peace, your highness. I was born when His Majesty overthrew Red Skull. My mother died shortly after she named me. My father no doubt was a criminal. He- he probably did something awful to my mother. The others tell me that," said Miriti sadly.

"Miriti, how about you go with the others, now?" suggested Pietro.

"Who are the others?" you asked.

"The other orphans that His and Her Majesty could not find homes for," replied Miriti.

"Oh. Yes, I think you should run along now," you said with a nod.

Miriti bowed again then slinked out the door. "How old is she?" you asked Pietro.

"Five," he replied.

"How old was her mother?" you asked.

"Fifteen," replied Pietro with a broken voice, "The whole group of them were left by teenage mothers who died in childbirth or could not raise them. I had to take in both mothers and daughters because they were children raising children. I couldn't bear to see it happen to someone else."

You were silent. You knew both Wanda and Pietro were orphans. You were not sure under what circumstances. "Who takes care of them?" you asked.

"The whole castle in general. They work here, they get shelter and food, and everyone looks out for them. Miriti is the youngest. I thought she and you would get along well," said Pietro.

"Yes, well, she is very respectful. I am going to see my friends," you declared.

"Very well with me. They have been released. They are going home today. However, you will not be joining them," said Pietro.

You turned towards him and punched him in the jaw- hard enough for pain but not hard enough to break. "You are a monster!" you shouted.

You took it back the minute it left your mouth. A monster that takes in orphaned children? "You are my wife. I need you here," said Pietro, "I am doing this for you. I want you to see it, please- I will release you home when you finally see how much I love you. You do not have to love me, the monster, but at least know that I love you," said Pietro.

Your gaze lingered on Pietro a bit before you swept past him on your way to find your friends.


	7. Reunions and Plans

You walked into the throne room where Wanda and some guards were standing with the rest of the Avengers. You ran towards them, and they smiled when they saw you. "Y/N! Are you alright?" asked Natasha.

"Of course she's alright! It's because of her why my brother is letting you all go," Wanda snapped.

"Yes, I'm fine, Natasha," you said hugging her, "Is everyone else doing well?"

"Yes, we're all fine," spoke up Sam.

"Y/N, will you be joining us on the journey back home?" asked Tony.

"No. Not yet. I promise I will be home soon enough though," you said turning to look at Wanda.

She glared at you. "Come. Let's everyone have breakfast," you said.

You spotted Miriti skipping along through the throne room. "Miriti!" you called.

She turned and came running towards you. "Yes, your highness," she said.

"Tell the cooks to bring out twelve plates of breakfast and twelve of those hot chocolates," you said.

"Yes, your highness, though with all due respect, I assume this is for your friends and Her Majesty," said Miriti.

"Yes," you replied.

"Don't you need only eleven meals then?" asked Miriti.

"The twelfth is for you. You are t friend too, Miriti," you said with a soft smile.

Miriti's eyes lit up. "Yes, your highness. I will tell the cooks right away, your highness!" Miriti said happily.

"Let's sit," you said.

The atmosphere was tense as you all are your breakfast. Miriti sat next to you. Her eyes were shifting from person to person. "So... What are you doing when you all reach home?" you asked.

"Finding a way to get you back home," replied Bucky.

"Don't think about that. I'll be home soon," you said.

You noticed Miriti's face sort of fall. "So who's this?" spoke up Natasha.

"This is Miriti. She's gonna help me while I'm here," you replied.

Miriti quickly swallowed her food and nodded. "That's nice. Y/N needs all the help she can get sometimes," said Natasha.

Miriti giggled. "Sorry, Your Highness," she sputtered between giggles.

"It's fine. Wait 'till our next sparring session, Natasha, I'll..." you paused realizing you had no idea when your next sparring session would be.

You noticed Wanda's cold expression was gone. She almost looked sad. "Yeah," said Natasha.

Tony made some comments as breakfast dragged on, but nothing more important was said during breakfast. "We need to leave soon if we are to make it back to Marvel in reasonable time," finally spoke up Steve.

Everyone peered at him strangely, but you knew if he had not said it, no one would leave the very table you were sitting at. "Yes. Y/N, do you have an extra coat and knife somewhere. Those brutes stole mine on the way in here," said Natasha.

"Yes, I believe so. Excuse me," you said getting up and quickly turning your face so no one saw your tears.

Miriti began to follow after you, but you turned with your hand covering your eyes and said, "No, Miriti, sit back down. I'll only be a few moments."

You swiftly made your way up the stone staircase to your bedroom to find the coat and knife Natasha requested.

 


	8. Goodbye

Pietro did not bother coming downstairs to eat with your friends. He figured he would see them off and take the physical assaults he was bound to receive like a man. He sat on his bed and looked over at the nightclothes thrown haphazardly over yours. His wife. You were his wife, yet you did not love him. This was not the way he planned it. He planned on convincing you of why the invasion was necessary then marrying you or marrying you before, then invading. Force was never part of the plan, but he panicked. His wedding day was awful. You looked at him with hate-filled fire in your eyes, but you were still so _beautiful._ Pietro had already taken off his shirt, and his hand wandered towards his pants. His wedding night was a disaster. You attacked him, but all he could think about was grabbing you and kissing the words out of your mouth. His hand wandered over his crotch area. He _loved_ you. He unbuttoned his pants and let his erection free.

He closed his eyes and ran his and over his penis languidly imagining you before it all went wrong. The way you used to kiss him. The way you used to laugh. The way you would look at him. His hand had found a rhythm. He groaned a little. He missed touching you and giving you light feather kisses when you were not expecting it. He missed the way you spoke about children- the dream that you would be a mother to his. He missed the sounds that escaped when his lips met your neck. He groaned longer. "Y/N," he whispered.

He squeezed his eyes tight. It seemed so wrong to be doing this, but he had done it before. His hand moved faster. Pietro's breath came shallowly and quickly. He clenched his teeth as he felt his orgasm come. The handle turned, and you walked in. You're eyes were wet with tears. You looked over at Pietro who was trying to cover himself up as his semen spurted over his hand and the sheets. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry," he said.

He noticed you were crying, and he wanted more than anything to hold you and make you feel better. You ignored him as best you could and grabbed the coat and knife you were looking for. "You're disgusting," you said to Pietro before walking out.

You headed back to the dining hall and handed Natasha the items. "Thank you," she said.

You nodded. Miriti came to stand by your side. "You'll watch out for her, won't you, sweetheart?" asked Natasha.

Miriti nodded. Natasha smiled. You hugged all of them, but when you got to Tony, he whispered, "Asgard will be alerted," in your ear.

You nodded at Tony. "I'll be back soon," you said.

Just then, you heard feet rushing downstairs. It was Pietro. He looked as if nothing had happened. "Done pleasuring yourself, idiot?" you asked spitefully.

Tony walked up to Pietro and punched him in the face. Bucky went to kick him, but Bruce and Steve held him back. "Don't you dare touch her," growled Tony.

Pietro looked at him with gleaming eyes. Blood was dripping out of his mouth, but a ravenous smirk was on his face. You involuntarily grabbed Pietro's shoulder. He looked up at you, and his eyes softened. "I won't if she doesn't want me to," responded Pietro.

Pietro's chest was heaving, and you still kept your hand on his shoulder. You noticed Miriti's wide, scared eyes. You grabbed her hand with your free one and looked at your friends. Tears flowed out your eyes again. "Goodbye," you whispered.

"Goodbye," they replied.

You all shared one last longing look before your friends turned and walked out the castle.


	9. Let's Go Out

It had been a month. Every day you had slapped Pietro at least once, but little by little, the fire was waning. You two worked on a schedule around each other. Pietro went out running at regular intervals, and you would sit in the bedroom reading or go out and train... you had not given that up. You would also help out around the castle, and you found out Wanda did the same. She was more pleasant to you than she was at first, and you were more pleasant to her. At times you would walk out in Pietro's woods and feel workings of the nature around you. The very turn of earth underneath your feet- though only Bruce, Tony, and Thor believed the earth actually spun. You missed the Avengers more than anything. You had written back to Marvel as often as possible and they sent back letters. It seemed Hydra was not attacking or planning to attack; however, Marvel wanted to steer clear of the Sokovian branch because Sokovia was such a vulnerable country. There was no plan of attack yet.

You were sitting on your bed reading a book when Pietro came through the door breathing heavily. "Hello," he said. 

You looked up at him. "I have something you might like," he said holding out a package.

You took it gingerly. "Why are you back early?" you asked.

"I'll tell you if you open the package," said Pietro.

You began to open it slowly. Pietro lied across the bed. "What're you reading?" he asked.

"A guide on how to execute annoying, treacherous people swiftly and quietly," you replied with a fake smile.

" _You_ don't need a guide for that. Open it," Pietro urged.

You finally untied it, then lifted up what was inside. "A little girl's dress?" you questioned.

It was white with embroidered roses and flared out a little at the bottom. "It's for Miriti. I was thinking... Why don't we go out? Have a real talk with each other," said Pietro hopefully.

"Why did you buy this dress for Miriti?" you asked.

"Because she's going with us. She's the queen's official assistant after all. I have a paige, Jovan, who will be attending to me. He already has better clothes. Plus, I know how much you like Miriti, and I wanted to sur-"

"Your highness, I have the hot chocolates!" shouted Miriti as she burst through the door with the two clay mugs in her hands.

"Oh... Your highness," said Miriti with a bow.

"Don't mind him. He's here early, and I'm sure he doesn't mind that I periodically smuggle you hot chocolate. After all, he has a surprise for you," you said taking a mug from her and taking a sip.

"For me, your highness?" asked Miriti.

She shuffled over to Pietro and offered him her mug of hot chocolate. "No, keep it. Just don't spill it on this," said Pietro lifting up the dress in front of Miriti.

"Oh... Your highness, thank you! Thank you! Oh, it's... it's beautiful! If you don't mind me asking, why?" asked Miriti.

"We're going out tonight, Miriti, and you and Jovan are coming with us so hurry up and get dressed," said Pietro.

Miriti grabbed the dress and almost was out the door before you yelled, "After the hot chocolate!"

Pietro looked at you with a grin. Miriti tentatively came over to you and crawled on the bed. She sat near you and took a sip of her hot chocolate. "So this is what you do when I am out?" asked Pietro.

"Yes. Problem?" you asked raising your eyebrows.

Miriti giggled next to you. "No... no. It's... good. I'm glad you've found a friend here..." said Pietro almost sadly as he got up.

He silently dragged his feet out the door. You watched him leave. "Your highness?" asked Miriti.

"Yes, Miriti," you replied.

"Are you alright? You look sad."

"I'm fine, Miriti. I was waiting for you so we could finish this chapter of our book," you said flashing a smile at her.

The girl snuggled closer to you as you began to read to her.

Pietro took you to a small circus in the city of Navi Grad. It was a small, dirty city, but the people there seemed happy. HYDRA had given some medical treatment to the residents that needed it though you knew there ulterior motives... they wanted more soldiers. Jovan and Miriti seemed to enjoy the circus immensely, and you found yourself laughing at the crude humor... which you hoped went right over Miriti's head. Jovan was a bit older, and you noticed him laughing along with some of the more adult jokes too. As you and Pietro left, the people ran to him, hugging him, kissing him, and bowing to you respectfully. They even smiled at you a bit. Anyone Pietro trusted, they trusted. Pietro led you to a small park in the middle of the town near to the church. "Do you hear it?" he asked.

"Hear what?"

"The music," he replied.

Then you heard it. The faint rhythms and melodies. "It's a tradition on Saturday nights," explained Pietro.

"Come, Miriti, dance with me," said Jovan grabbing Miriti's hand as they went spinning around in the grass. 

"The children seem to have the right idea," said Pietro.

He offered you his hand, and you took it giving him a reluctant look; however, Pietro grabbed you and swung you. "Pietro!" you shouted in a tone somewhere between angry and amused.

He spun you the same in the same way the children were dancing, and you laughed enjoying yourself. He twirled you then pulled you in close against him. You laughed again then looked into his eyes. He was looking at yours lovingly. You two were so close- like it use to be. It would not be so hard to kiss him once. Just once. Your hands were still entwined. You two were breathing heavily. The children were looking at you two. Pietro was looking at your lips. "Perhaps we should get back to the castle," you said quietly.

Pietro's eyes snapped back up to meet yours. "Yes. Okay," he said letting go of your hands.

"Jovan," he said.

The boy came to his side. Jovan looked at you with questioning eyes. Miriti walked over to your side, and you followed Pietro back to where your carriage was waiting. When you arrived back at the castle, a girl came to take Miriti and a boy took Jovan. You and Pietro went up to your bedroom. "You wanted to talk," you said.

"I just wanted you to know I missed spending time with you," said Pietro looking down at the ground.

"Me too," you replied curtly.

Pietro looked up at you. "I'm sorry, Pietro, I... I want things to be like how they used to be more than anything, but they're not," you said sitting on the bed.

Pietro joined you. "I know. I'm trying. I can't just get rid of HYDRA. I have a country to protect," he said.

"Yes... I know. It must be hard."

Pietro laughed. "What?" you asked with your own smile forming.

"That was a huge understatement," he replied.

You laughed with him. He got up and began taking off his shirt. You unbuttoned you dress and pulled on the worn cotton shirt you had found in Pietro's wardrobe. "Is that my shirt?" he questioned. 

"No, it's mine now," you retorted wriggling into it, "Besides, you didn't notice it missing."

"I notice it now," Pietro whined.

You rolled your eyes at him, and he stuck his tongue out at you. You turned, and he smiled at you from behind your back. "Goodnight, Y/N," he said dropping onto his smaller bed and blowing out the candle on his side of the room.

You looked at him for a few seconds before saying, "Hey, Pietro, why don't you sleep in my bed tonight?" 

 


	10. Breaking Walls

When you woke up, Pietro's arm was no longer wrapped around. Instead of him, there was his usual "running" note. You pulled on some leather fighting gear and decided to make your way to the courtyard near the forest to spar with the knights in training. On your way there, you saw a man who was new to the castle staff. He came from another kingdom and claimed he was on the run from some debtors. He begged Pietro and Wanda's asylum, and they granted it in exchange for work. "You Highness," he said with a smirk.

"Hello," you replied. 

"You're looking beautiful today," he remarked.

"Thank you," you responded a little unsettled by the tone of his voice.

You continued walking towards the courtyard and were disappointed to see that the knights had not arrived for training yet. You then remembered it was Sunday, and Pietro let them leave for church. "Who are you looking for?" you heard a voice say.

You jumped and turned around to discover the same man right behind you. "The knights," you replied hiding your worry.

Perhaps he was just looking for conversation. "Oh, they're away... at church," the man said.

"Yes, I've figured that," you said stepping away.

He stepped in front of you. "No one'll see if we..."

"If we what?" you demanded.

"If we... aww, you already know," the man said reaching out and grabbing your waist.

He tried to kiss you, but you pushed him away. "Stop it!" you commanded, but he only persisted more firmly.

You elbowed him harshly. You were a skilled fighter so if you did not keep your emotions in check, you were going to kill him. The man growled and pulled you against him. You could feel him smirk against your ear. "What the hell are you doing with my wife?!?" shouted a voice. 

You looked up and saw Pietro. Before the man could respond, you knocked your head against him then swung your leg around and kicked him in the head. Pietro forgot himself and sped over to you, his sword drawn. Luckily, the man's head was on the ground and he seemed to be temporarily fuzzy in the head. Pietro aimed his sword at the man's neck. His chest was heaving, but he put the sword back in its sheath and grabbed the man and walked away with him.

Half an hour later, Pietro burst into your bedroom. "I can't believe it!" he shouted. 

"Pietro, calm down," you said.

"I can't believe I let a man like that around Wanda. Around you. Around Miriti," he said.

You felt something twist in your heart. "What sort of king am I if I can't even protect my own wife?" Pietro said. 

He was still furious. You got up from the bed and walked over to him. You lifted his chin so he would look at you and crashed your lips onto his. He responded immediately sliding his lips over yours. Your hands gripped his hair tightly, and you moaned in his mouth. He pulled apart from you then, and you two studied each other for awhile gradually getting closer. "Whatever," you sighed, and you tore off his shirt.

Pietro did the same using his superspeed to undo your leather gear. He attacked your neck with his teeth then pushed you to the bed. He climbed over you and kisses you sweetly. "Hold on," he whispered.

He locked and bolted the door so quickly, you hardly noticed he was gone. Your hands explored the plane of chest, and you looked up at him lustfully giving into the tension that had built up between you two since the day you had first requested that Pietro let Marvel and SHIELD help Sokovia. Pietro resumed nipping at your neck, and you dragged your nails up his back. _This is wrong_ you thought. "I love you, Y/N," Pietro groaned in your ear. 

 _This is right._ Your emotions changed wildly, and you decided that if you could not say, "I love you," back, sex was not an option.

"I..." you started.

Pietro leaned up to hover over you. "I... I can't..." you said breaking.

"I understand," said Pietro tightly.

He got off the bed and was about to walk away, but you called after him. "Pietro! Wait... Stay," you said.

He looked back at you, and he looked as if he was hurt, but we slowly walked back towards the bed and sat down next to you. You pulled yourself close to him, and he put his arm around you. "I'm sorry," you whispered.

"No," replied Pietro.

You didn't know if the "no" meant "no you're not sorry" or "you don't have to be sorry". "Miriti," you mumbled.

"I've got to get dressed!" 

You jumped out the bed grabbing on a shirt and some riding pants. Pietro still slumped in the bed looking pitiful. You turned back to him. "What? Still pouting because the cat lost his cream?" you teased kissing him gently on the lips.

When you pulled away, he smiled, and you realized what you had done. "You kissed me. On your own," he said.

"Goodbye, Pietro," you responded quickly before trotting out the door to meet Miriti.


	11. Love

~~~~"I can't see love, brother," Wanda sighed for the thousandth time.

"But she..."

"But she what? She kissed you. She almost had sex with you. That doesn't mean love," said Wanda.

Pietro looked down shuffling his feet. "But it's a step forward from getting slapped in the face, yes?" he asked quietly.

Wanda's eyes softened. "Yes," she replied.

"Ah! You're highness! I was wondering where you went," you called swiftly walking up to Pietro holding Miriti's hand.

"Oh... Sorry, I was just talking to my sister," mumbled Pietro.

"I will see you later," he added before walking away.

"Come, Miriti, it's your bedtime," you said taking the girl away.

"Y/N!" called Wanda.

"Yes," you replied.

She studied you for a minute then shook her head almost disappointedly. "Never mind. Continue," she said.

When you got back to the bedchamber, Pietro was already lying down on his small bed with his candle blown out. "What are you doing?" you asked.

"Trying to sleep," replied Pietro.

"Stop sleeping there. Sleep on the bed," you said patting a spot next to you.

"You want me to continue to sleep there?" asked Pietro.

His bright, blue eyes grew brighter. "Yes," you replied.

In a flash he was in the bed wrapped up in the sheets. You got up and changed. When you settled in, Pietro moved closer behind you and put his arm around you. Your heart thumped wildly. "I love you, Y/N," Pietro murmured in your ear.

"I know," you responded.

"You do?" asked Pietro slowly.

"Yes," you replied not quite sure why he was so stunned.

Then you realized why. The deal was that you could go home when you finally realized Pietro loved you. "Then you may leave tomorrow," said Pietro curtly before blowing out your light.

 


	12. Leaving

You awoke to Pietro sitting up in the bed staring at the door opposite it. "Pietro?" you asked sleepily.

"I'm surprised you didn't leave earlier. It's a long trip back to Marvel," said Pietro.

"Well... I want to eat breakfast first. With you and Miriti... In here," you said.

Pietro's eyes wandered over to the very small table with the four chairs in the corner of the room. "That can be arranged," he said.

"Good," you replied.

Pietro got out of the bed and called out Jovan's name. A minute later, the sound of feet running down a corridor echoed in the hallway. "Tell the cooks to bring the food up here. Get Miriti," said Pietro quietly.

Jovan nodded then ran off to do as he was told. Pietro sat back down next to you. "We should change," he said.

You nodded getting up. You pulled on some riding clothes, and Pietro scrunched up his eyebrows. "After breakfast, I want to go on a walk with you," you explained.

"Oh," Pietro said getting up and grabbing on his own riding clothes.

A knock on the door interrupted the silence of the moment, and you opened the door to see Miriti. "Jovan called me here," she explained.

"Yes, I wanted you. Come in. Sit over here," you said patting a space on the bed.

Pietro eyed Miriti as she sat. You could have sworn you saw a tear form, but in one blink, it was gone. The cooks came in with the trays, food, and utensils a few minutes later."Pietro, I want to tell you something," you said.

"Hm?" he asked.

"Never mind. On our walk," you said.

"Will I be accompanying you, your highness," asked Miriti.

"No, Miriti. It's just a walk for Pietro and me," you replied.

Miriti looked slightly let down, and you ruffled her hair fondly. After breakfast, you dismissed Miriti then pulled Pietro off the bed. "Come, Pietro. I need to tell you something," you said.

You two walked outside into Pietro's woods with your horses walking them beside you. "What is it?" asked Pietro.

"I... I want to stay," you stammered. 

"What?" asked Pietro quietly.

"I want to stay here... in Sokovia," you repeated, "Is that okay?"

Pietro looked horrified. "Why? What?" he asked.

"Because... I don't want to leave. Not you. Not Miriti. Not Wanda," you explained.

"But your friends..." started Pietro.

"I can still go visit, and I can still go on quests with them," you said.

Pietro stared at you silently. "I want to be your wife. Your queen. A mother... I want that here. I realize that you truly love me. You have good in your heart, and I... I love you too," you admitted.

You drew closer to Pietro, and his hands steadied your hips as your lips met. Your arms wrapped around his neck, and you fingers stroked the hair at the base of his neck. He tilted his head, and his tongue begged for access. You allowed him in, and pressed yourself closer. He moved from your mouth to your neck, and his hands wandered over your form. "Pietro," you said breathily.

"Hmm?" he groaned in response.

"We should head back to the bedroom," you said.

"Yeah," he finally agreed.

He stopped and looked at you then a grin spread over his face. "C'mon," he said grabbing your hand and running in the direction of the castle.

Luckily, he remembered his super speed and did not tear your arm off.

 


	13. Consummate the Marriage

Pietro wrapped one hand around your waist and used the other to open the door to your room. When he did, you both saw Miriti sitting on the bed sadly. "Oh... Miriti... What..." you began, but Pietro cut in.

"Miriti, go start your chores," he said.

The girl got up and flew out the room. You looked after her, but Pietro turned your face to his. "Just let go for one moment. Please," he pleaded.

In a flash your mouths were molded together. Pietro shut the door behind him then pushed you on the bed. You giggled, and he gave you a smirk. He bolted the door then started stripping himself of his clothes. You began undoing yours as well, but Pietro finished before you and assisted you in removing your clothes. As soon as you were fully naked, Pietro pushed you to the bed and cupped your breast with his hand. You let out a filthy moan. "Always wanted this," panted Pietro.

"Me too... Well, not always," you said.

"Let's not talk about that," said Pietro.

His mouth traveled to your breast, and he licked and sucked your nipple and the flesh surrounding it. You moaned louder. "Never took you to be vocal in bed," commented Pietro.

"Me neither," you replied breathily.

Pietro inserted one finger inside you, and you winced uncomfortably. "What's wrong?" asked Pietro stopping.

"I'm... I'm a virgin," you admitted.

"Oh... Y/N, I'm sorry. I didn't even think... We've never consummated our marriage," mumbled Pietro.

"Yeah," you said looking away from him.

"If you want to stop..." began Pietro tensely.

"No! No, no. Go on, Pietro, just... Take it slow," you warned pressing a hand on his chest.

"I promise," whispered Pietro kissing you gently.

You pulled him down again for another bruising kiss and lifted your hips to meet his. His cock stirred, and he grabbed it stroking it a few times. With the hand he used to to touch himself, he put his index finger inside of you. You winced again turning your head so Pietro would not see. "Just, make love to me me already," you whined.

Pietro pulled out his finger. "I was taking it slow," he retorted.

"Not that slow," you said shaking your head.

"Okay. Relax," said Pietro.

He slid himself inside of you and tears sprang to your eyes. "I'm sorry," Pietro apologized as if it was entirely his fault.

"No, just... Move," you said.

Pietro began moving slowly. He judged your reaction hoping you would give a sigh so he would know you were okay. "Faster," you finally said.

He complied, but he still felt this nagging feeling that you were not okay. "Pietro, I'm a warrior. Not a soft, pretty princess," you groaned.

Pietro went faster and harder. You dug your nails into his back. Pietro's hand cupped your cheek. "I'm going to..." he panted.

"I know," you replied.

Pietro released himself inside you. He shuddered over you for a while moving slowly before getting off of you. His fingers slipped back down to your folds, but you bolted upright. "No!" you practically shouted. 

"What?" asked Pietro, "I don't want to leave you unsatisfied."

"It's... I'm alright. I'll be right back," you said getting up. 

You went to the washroom and closed the door leaving Pietro bewildered and tired. He rested his head in his hands on his pillow and stared at the ceiling. He hurt you. He knew it. What is worse, you were still hurt. The next time this happened you would be hurt. He had hoped the first time he made love to you, it would be gentle, and you would feel loved. All you felt was pain. Pietro rolled over waiting for you to join him in bed. A few minutes later, you did. Pietro wrapped you in his arms and began to ask you if you were alright, but you shushed him and fell asleep.


	14. Get Them Out

It had a been a week since you and Pietro had first had sex, but you still felt uncomfortable every time to he tried to make love to you. It was late at night, and you decided to go to get a piece of bread and some butter from the kitchen. You looked back at Pietro's naked form in the  moonlight. He looked more peaceful than you had ever seen him. His hand pawed at air as you wriggled out his grasp. However, he did not wake up, and you quietly sneaked out the room. You went to the kitchen to get your snack and was about to get back to your bedroom when you heard two Hydra guards talking. You hid behind a wall and listened to them. "The invasion at Marvel turned up nothing," one guard said, "What if Sokovia turns up nothing as well?"

"There has to something in Sokovia. Strucker's writings pointed to here," the other guard said.

"But I haven't seen anything suspicious. Supernatural humans? Another name I believe would be 'angels'," the first guard said.

"They are no angels. They are humans. Imperfect. They will destroy us if we let them live, but if we find the source of their power, we may be able to harness it for ourselves... we will angels," explained the other guard.

"But we're human," argued the first guard.

"We're Hydra. We are the only perfect humans, and anyone who is not Hydra who possesses these abilities will answer to us. They will be ours," the other guard ground out angrily, "We will find them."

You swiftly stepped out from your hiding place and walked as if you heard nothing. "Your majesty," the second guard said standing to attention.

You nodded to the both of them and continued on your way. You got to your bedroom and lied down in the bed facing Pietro. His eyes fluttered open. "Where were you?" he asked.

"In the kitchen getting something to eat," you replied.

"Mmm," said Pietro stretching.

You got closer to him and laid your hand on his chest as his arm wrapped around you. "Pietro," you said.

"Yes, my love," he replied.

"I heard two guards talking, and it seems like Hydra has ulterior reasons for being in Sokovia," you said.

"What do you mean?" asked Pietro more alert.

"They want to find people like us so they can find how our powers work, and use them for their own benefit. They think we are evil. That we will destroy the Earth with our powers," you said.

Pietro looked up at the ceiling. "There are many of us in Sokovia. Many that I know of. The others don't know because those with powers are too afraid to tell those without. Even their own family and friends. We need to get Hydra out of Sokovia," said Pietro.

"We need to do it discreetly," you said.

"Yes... I'm so sorry. I brought you into this mess of a situation," said Pietro.

"I am an Avenger, and in love with you, Pietro Maximoff. It would have happened anyway," you replied.


	15. Returning Home

"Do you have everything?" asked Pietro for the thousandth time.

"Pietro, I've made this journey before. You have given me more than enough provisions," you said, "Besides, I'm taking a carriage like a 'lady'," you added making a face.

"You are a lady," replied Pietro.

You scoffed. "That's not what I meant," you mumbled.

"You should take Miriti. She'd like it. Make up some excuse as to why she should go with you," said Pietro.

"Excuse?" you asked looking back at him.

"Mmm. Like the one you had about why Miriti should drink hot chocolate with you every day while I'm... I don't know... Ruling the country!" said Pietro playfully.

"Shut up!" you laughed.

Pietro watched you adoringly from behind. "Adoringly" quickly turned to "lustfully", and he was wishing he had not been raised a peasant. Maybe he would have some manners on how to not have thoughts about what he wanted to do to you. You were still saying something, but Pietro was not listening. He was deciding on whether this was a good time to pin you to the bed and have his way with you. He decided it was a _very_ good time and quick as a flash was on you kissing the back of your neck. "Were you paying attention to anything I said?" you asked.

"Was it important?" Pietro asked softly in your ear.

You ground your hips into his crotch area and leaned your head back against his shoulder. Pietro's hands came up to your breasts, and he began massaging them. "Mmm, Pietro," you groaned.

"Come on," he said.

He spun you around, picked you up, and pushed you on the bed. "Necessary?" you asked.

Pietro did a quick nod. The kiss was at first needy, but you two slowed down. Your tongues explored each other's mouths, and Pietro let out a surprise gasp when you took his bottom lip between his teeth. You took a few seconds to observe his face and messy hair thanks to your hand which had been fisted in it. You then flipped him over so you were straddling his waist with all intents and purposes to ride him until daybreak, but Pietro promptly flipped you back over and leaned close to your ear. "I want to make love to you tonight," he whispered, "I don't want this to be like any time we would have sex. I want this to be memorable," he continued.

He leaned up over you. "And last but certainly not least, I want you to reach your climax so hard that I will have to cover your mouth with my hand to stop you from waking up the entire castle," Pietro finished with a wicked grin.

You were already squirming under him so he undid your dress quickly. His breath hitched when he saw you were wearing a corset- you never did that. He used his super speed to remove it. He then took off his own clothes and was skin to skin with you. You could feel his erection stir a little by your leg. Pietro was busy on your neck when he sunk into you. However, you were so focused on that, that you hardly noticed the pain. In fact, the pain completely left after a few minutes. Pietro held eye contact with you throughout the entire time. He turned you so that he was lying behind you and put his hand on your neck. While this did not seem a traditional way of "making love" it was to you and Pietro. It made you feel protected. Pietro came before you, but that did not stop him from proceeding to give you oral which did lead to the very loud climax he wanted. As you two cuddled in bed that night, Pietro kissed your forehead. "I am going to miss you, wife," he said.

"I am going to miss you as well, husband," you replied.

The next day, you alerted Miriti of her rather sudden departure, but she looked quite saddened. You asked her why, and she replied with, "The other girls think I'm your favorite. They tease me. They said I should remember I'm only a servant girl."

You kneeled in front of her, and you looked perplexed. You had not thought of anything like this. "Well, Miriti, you're not a servant girl. You're... you're my... assistant, attendant!" you said finding the right words.

"Jovan is Pietro's page, and he doesn't get treated the same way you treat me!" cried Miriti.

You held her close to you, and she put her arms around your neck. "Miriti, sweetheart, I'm sorry. Look, I have an idea," you said.

You burst into the girls' living quarters later on that day. It was their hour off. "Miriti! I need you to help pack the bags, clean the horses, sweep the floor of my chambers, and throw out the waste," you said.

A few sour faces and "eww's" erupted from the other girls. "Come on, quickly. We have a long trip. God knows what other chores I'll have for you then," you said ushering her out the door.

The girls patted Miriti on the back and sighed as she trudged by them. As soon as the door was shut, you picked Miriti up and swung her around. "Our plan worked!" you said quietly excitedly.

About an hour later, Jovan announced that the carriage had arrived. You put Miriti in then turned to face Pietro. "Have a good time, draga mea," he said.

He gave you a lingering kiss. Then you kissed him again. The tables had completely turned. You finally got in the carriage next to Miriti and waved goodbye to Pietro as far as you could see him.


	16. Back Home

"Announcing..." Jarvis did a long pause causing the other Avengers to look up at him expectantly.

"Lady Y/N," he blurted unable to contain his smile.

Natasha started up immediately. "I've returned!" you shouted running towards the group, but Thor sweeped you up before you could move anymore.

"It's good to see you have returned to us. The others told me of your plight," he said before setting you down, "Who's the little one?"

Thor asked looking towards Miriti who was crouched behind you. "You all remember Miriti. She's my friend, the girl Pietro assigned to me," you said.

"Yes. He let her come with you?" asked Tony.

"Yes. Of course," you said.

"Well, that is of no consequence. What is really important is that you are here. Jarvis! We are having a feast!" Tony shouted.

"Excellent! I have some Asgarsian recipes I would love to share!" boomed Thor.

"I don't think-" began Tony.

"That would be lovely, Thor. If you don't mind, I am going to find lodgings for Miriti. Come," you said beckoning her with your hand.

As soon as you were out of sight, Sam looked puzzled at everyone else. "She doesn't seem upset. Or like she has lived through hell for the past few months," he said.

"I noticed," said Natasha.

"Pietro was always nicer to her. Perhaps he just left her alone after awhile," suggested Steve.

"No, I don't think that's it," said Natasha walking in the direction you had left in.

"You know, I think Y/N will talk when the moment calls for it!" shouted Bruce after her but to no avail.

Natasha found you in your old room with Miriti. "Ah, there you are. You found her a room?" asked Natasha.

"Yes, do you need to talk to me?" you asked.

"Yes, actually. Do you mind going to your room, sweetie?" asked Natasha.

Miriti ran away shutting your door. "You love him," said Natasha.

"What do you mean?" you asked.

"Oh, there was longing behind the smile. It was obvious. You love Pietro... There it is. The look in your eye when I said his name," accused Natasha.

"You don't understand. He is an amazing man underneath it all, and the reason I came back-" you rambled.

"Save it. You were smitten with him a year ago. I'm happy you found love. I truly am. The others might not be so accepting, but you're secret is safe with me," Natasha said.

"Thank you," you said with a smile.

"How's the sex?" asked Natasha.

"Nat!" you exclaimed.

"That good, huh?" she joked.

"You know what? I've missed my sparring sessions. The Hydra guards are so awfully trained," you said.

"Well, I promised you a sparring session before I left, and I think Bucky is getting a little too soft so you might be in luck," said Natasha.

"Then let's get to it. Miriti!" you called.

You got kicked around for the first few minutes, but you gradually began to find your old skills again. You got a few good hits on Natasha and managed to pin Bucky to the ground. Miriti looked on amusedly. "Are you laughing at me?" asked Bucky as you say on top of him after successfully pinning him down again.

Miriti shook her head no vigorously before bursting into a fit of giggles. Bucky found himself laughing with her. You realized how much you really did miss everyone. 

Tony's feasts were always elaborate and well-decorated. After everyone was seated, Tony, of course, began the conversation. "So, you look no worse for the wear," he said to you.

"Pietro treats me well," you replied.

"Not as well as if you were here," said Tony.

Natasha looked at you. You smiled at Tony. "Anyway, glad that you're back. The girl is going  to have to get used to living here, but-" Tony began, but Miriti interjected.

"Oh no! We're going back to Sokovia within a week," she said.

You exhaled loudly. "Pietro just thinks that, right, Y/N?" asked Tony.

You directed your gaze to you plate. "Y/N?" asked Tony.

"I am going back," you said.

"But you don't have to. We can protect you if Pietro tries to take you away," said Tony.

"No, Tony, I _want_ to go back," you said.

"You want to go back to the man who threatened my life?!? Have you forgotten what loyalty means?!?" shouted Tony.

"Perhaps it is a case where the captive feels sympathy for the person who imprisoned them-" tried Bruce, but you cut him off.

"I love Pietro!" you exclaimed.

Everyone's eyes were on you. You looked around helplessly, and your eyes filled with tears. "Come, Miriti," you said.

The girl took your hand, and you went to your room.

 


End file.
